Feverish Predicaments
by MixkaRules18
Summary: Request fic for Lagseeing1123, this is the unbeta'd version (Beta version will be posted soon). Details inside, PWP, rated M for a reason. My first KibaNaru fic.


AN: So this is a request I got from lagseeing1123. They requested a KibaNaru fic and gave me a plot prompt so here it is! Disclaimer time: Yaoi, AU, boy on boy, etc. I don't own Naruto. This is my first time doing a KibaNaru so if it's awful then I'm so so sorry, beta'd by Mrs. Padfoot x. Also, this is from Naruto's POV. I'm 90% sure everyone hates it when I write in first-person, but honestly it's just easier for me. With that outta the way I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

"Alright, ladies! One more lap then hit the showers!"

I huffed as Coach Sarutobi yelled loudly at us. The man was a fucking slave driver! I mustered up all of my strength to finish my last lap around the track. It was almost the end of the school year, but instead of letting us taking it easy, Coach would rather make us- and I quote- "Sweat out any laziness we have". It never made much sense to me, but I was just convinced he wanted us all to die slowly and painful. Fucking asshole.

I wiped the sweat from my brow and took a quick look to see who was still running. I spotted my friend, Shikamaru, doing a slow, light jog around the track and snorted. He's probably the laziest kid in our entire grade, I'm actually surprised he hadn't just laid down at this point so he could watch the clouds.

I continued to scan the field. I watched my other friends Sasuke, Shino, and Gaara make quick work of their last lap and head to the showers, but I barely paid attention to them. My heartbeat sped up as I saw our star quarterback, Kiba, make his way around the track. I licked my dry lips and shook my head. Now was not the time to fantasize about him.

Although who could blame me? He was a Greek God. Beautiful tanned skin, shaggy, unkempt brown hair and eyes to match, and sexy as hell red, fanged tattoos on his cheeks, and a perfect ass. He was pure perfection and, from what I've heard from my friend Hinata, apparently amazing in bed.

I groaned slightly as I felt my member stir under my shorts and quickly made my way towards the showers. I managed to will my boner away by the time I stripped down and took my usual place next to Sasuke. Sadly, our school still has open shower, which really doesn't help when you're the gay kid.

Sasuke looked over at me and smirked at me, "Hey, dumbass, what took you so long? Were you staring at you know who?"

I glared at him before I rinsed the soap off my body, "So what if I was, bastard? You like what you like and I like what I like. I think you're just jealous that I'm after him and not you."

He rolled his eyes at me and shook his head, "I have no idea what you're after the straightest kid in school. Hell, I'm more willing to turn queer than he is."

I chuckled, "Well if you ever do, give me a call. Ask Gaara, I'm very fun."

I wiggled my eyebrows at him and he fake gagged as he turned of the shower head. I did likewise and went to grab a towel and wrapped it around my waist. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Kiba walked in and quickly scurried away to the locker room connected to the showers.

I blinked in surprise to see that everyone was already gone. I shrugged my shoulders at it. It's almost become routine now. Ever since I openly came out to a majority of my grade, the guys- save Sasuke and the others- avoid me like the plague. I guess they assume I'm just going to up and rape them one of these days.

It did come with benefits, however. I smirked to myself as I made sure the coast was clear before going back to the entrance way of the shower. I made sure to stay hidden behind the wall as I slowly peaked from the corner of my eye at my target.

There he was, in all of his tanned glory, scrubbing himself down. I felt myself go rock hard as Kiba stretched to scrubbed the back of his thigh, giving me an amazing view of his ass. I groaned softly as my eyes continued to travel up and down his body until they landed on his, rather impressive, cock.

Images began to fill my head of what I could do with a cock like that, how it would be so nice and snug inside of my body, how I could lick it all day long and never get tired of it.

Before I could stop myself, I let out a soft moan that echoed. Kiba's head snapped up and looked in my direction. I ducked down but I knew I was caught. Kiba growled lowly and said, "Who the fuck is there!"

I felt an overwhelming amount of shame and embarrassment flood my body. I can't believe he fucking caught me! I'm trapped! There's nothing I can do.

I heard the water get shut off and him bark out, "I mean it! Who is it!"

Fuck. I'm screwed, maybe I can make a run for it. I have to do something! I summoned up all of my courage and bolted to where my clothes were.

I heard a loud, "Gotcha bitch!" and footsteps. He was fucking chasing me! I peaked over my shoulder and saw that he was still naked. It caught me off guard, which caused my leg to hit a bench and tumble to the floor. I groaned at the pain in my shin and looked up when I felt a presence behind me. I gulped audibly as I saw Kiba, in all of his naked glory, standing above me.

I gave him a sheepish smile, "H-Hey, Kiba. How are you?"

He narrowed his eyes at me and a smirk formed on his lips, "So you were peaking on me, Naruto? While I'm flattered, I must ask why the fuck you were watching me shower?"

I felt my face heat up. From where I was sitting on the floor his cock was eye level with me. It took all of my self-control to not stare at it and keep my gaze on him, "Well...As I'm sure you know, I'm gay. You're a v-very attractive guy-" I can't believe I was fucking tell him all of this! What the hell are you doing, Naruto!? "-and I-I..."

I flinched as he started laughing his head off. I whimpered softly as I watched his cock and balls bounce up and down with the movements of his body. When he finally calmed down, he stared me down and said, "Is that it? You have a little crush on me and you just wanted a peak?"

I meagerly nodded and felt my face grow hotter. I watched as he squatted down so he was eye level with me and took in all of his beauty. I saw a slightly twisted look in his eyes and shivers ran down my spine.

He leaned in close to my face, our lips almost touching, before saying, "Well, here's the thing. I've been thinking about trying to play the other team for a little while now. While I don't appreciate you peeping on me, I think you'd be a great person to...Experiment with."

I felt my eyes go wide, "R-Really?"

He let out a dark chuckle, "Kind of. Plus, not to sound rapey, but you don't have much of a choice. Let's make a deal, let me fuck you. Here, in the showers, and I won't tell a single soul that you're a peeping tom."

I couldn't believe! I knew part of me should be frightened by this, but holy shit! I was actually going to have sex with Kiba!

I pretended to mull it over for a moment before I nodded my head eagerly, "Deal. I assume you want to top?"

He looked shocked for a moment, but a dopey smile took a place on his face, and he nodded. We both got up from our spots on the floor and quickly made our way to the showers. I barely had time to turn around to face him before I found his lips on mine. I groaned softly and immediately kissed him back.

I had only managed to kiss him once before I found his tongue shoved into my mouth. I gasped in shock before sucking on the moist appendage. Kiba didn't seemed satisfied with this, because he shoved me up against the shower and started to eat my face. I moaned softly and pulled away from the kiss, "Enough of that. We need to make this quick or someone might walk in on us. And we both know you don't want that."

The comment stung me a little to say, but it was true. While I could wish that this would last forever, we needed to hurry.

He gave me a heated look and nodded his head. He flipped me around so my stomach was pressed flat against the wall and nudged my legs apart with his knee. I felt something slip in between my cheeks and I couldn't help but yelp out, "Not dry, you idiot!"

I looked over my shoulder and saw the confused look on his face. I huffed and stuck three fingers in my mouth, after making sure to thoroughly coat them in saliva, I pulled them out and reached behind me. I slowly stuck them in one by one, making sure to strecth myself properly for Kiba's massive member.

I heard him groan behind me at the sight and I smirked to myself. I let out a loud moan as my fingers brushed against my prostate. I continued to stoke the spot for a few more moments before Kiba ripped my fingers from my entrance, "Enough, you said so yourself that we needed to hurry, right?"

I nodded and got situated against the wall. I heard him spit into his hand and sooner, I felt something large probe against my hole before slamming all the way inside. I bit down on my lip hard enough to draw blood so I wouldn't scream.

Kiba chuckled behind me and immediately started a ruthless rhythm. I couldn't contain my moans any longer and let them out in a constant stream.

Blinding, white light filled my vision as Kiba struck my hidden spot with perfectly accuracy. I screamed loudly, "Again!"

He growled behind me and continued to strike the spot every single time. My climax was approaching too fast, I tried to warn him but it was too late. One final thrust was delievered and the white light filled my vision again as I came hard against the wall.

Kiba moaned loudly behind me and sunk his teeth into my shoulder. I yelped in pain as I felt warm liquid shoot into my body.

We spent a moment to a catch our breaths before he pulled out of me. I slumped against the wall and panted out, "So I guess we're good now?"

He chuckled and turned me around so I was facing him. I looked at him in shock before I felt warm lips press against my own. It was over before I knew what was going on. He pulled back with a smile on his face, "Truth be told, I've had my eye on you for a while, Naruto. I knew you've liked me since the beginning of this year. I just have never had the chance to ever get with you. However, now that this just happened, I don't plan on letting you go."

The hell! Kiba actually liked me back!? I swallowed hard and ask, "Does this mean...?"

He nodded and pulled me close to him. I hugged him tightly and buried my nose in the crook of his neck, "Thank you."

He patted my back softly and we stayed like that for a moment. We when finally parted from each other, we got dressed and made our way to our next class. We had missed one period, but Kiba made the excuse that I had busted my shin against the bench in the locker room and that he wanted to make sure I was okay. The teacher bought it, but from across the room I saw Sasuke smirk and wink at me.

At the end of the day, I finished packing my stuff away in my locker and watched as Kiba sauntered down the hall. He sent me a wink and made his way over to me, "So I was hoping you could come over to my place today. Whatcha say?"

I nodded eagerly and he offered his hand to me, which I took. As we exited the school, I could tell by all of the passing glances we got our relationship would have it twists and turn, but I had a good feeling about it...

* * *

AN: I know, godawful, shitty ending. I'll be blunt, the writing bug as left me for the most part. So updates on everything will be much slower from the point onward. Lagseeing1123, I hope you like this okay. I'm so so sorry it's short. Besides that R&R babies!


End file.
